Emily and Jack Frost, their second romantic encounter
by GuardianOfFanfiction
Summary: Here's my first one-shot on this site which involves Jack Frost and a young woman by the name of Emily. It's been a while since they confessed their feelings for each other. Watch how they have missed one another through affectionate cuddles and kisses after they meet up again. Lots of fluff inside! Hope you enjoy


Jack smiled and laughed with the children around him having fun in the snow. Snowballs were being thrown around and snowmen of various sizes were slowly constructed. They were having _fun_!

"Jack!"

The winter spirit whirled around, knowing that voice very well. Jamie tackled him to the snowy ground with a laugh and hugged him around his midriff. Jack grinned and ruffled his hair. "Hey there kido!" A young woman walking up behind Jamie chuckled merrily and shook her head.

"You shouldn't tackle strangers Jamie."

She reached out and lifted Jamie off of the boy, dusting off some snow and straightening his earmuffs. She looked very motherly at that moment and for a second, Jack had a longing look in his eyes while staring at the young woman. He shook his head with a small chuckle and stood up, leaning on his staff lazily. "Stranger? I'm no stranger, Em!"

Emily looked at Jack with a mischievous expression and raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so mister? Then who, pray tell, might you be?" She asked him playfully. Jamie looked between the two before running over to Jacks' side. "It's Jack Frost auntie! You haven't forgotten about Jack have you?!" He asked with a disbelieving look on his face. "Yea, you haven't forgotten about me, right Em?" Jack shot Emily a flirty smirk.

Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully and eyed him up and down. "Hmm, I don't know.. Jack Frost _is_ just a myth after all." she said. Jack guffawed "Just a myth huh? Well I'll show you!"

And with that Jack rushed forward, wrapping his arms firmly around the brunettes waist and flew into the air. Emily screeched and clung to his blue sweater tightly as Jamie's laughter grew further away. The wind howled around them and Emily's teeth clattered together. She suddenly wished she'd worn her thicker coat. How stupid of her to go for the unpractical, pretty one. _'But at least I look good... Oh who am I kidding, I'm freezing my butt off here!' _She thought.

Jack on the other hand was quite enjoying himself. Not only was he getting his small revenge, he was also benefiting by holding a pretty woman in his arms. And he had to admit, she felt so_ good_ pressed against him like that. To feel her body against his, after such a long time. He missed it. He missed the feel of her.

"Still think I'm just a myth?"

He looked down at her with a smirk. Emily met his stare with a frown and clenched teeth. "J-Jack Frost, you put me down right now or you'll be on a world of trouble!".

"What's that? Go faster you said? Aaalrighty then!" Jack laughed and soared above rooftops with the screaming woman in his arms. "Jack! Stop!" Her pleas were ignored as the mischievous Guardian of fun continued to twirl them around with a carefree expression on his face. "Aha! Bet you won't be forgetting me anymore." He said while slowly descending to the ground. Emily's feet finally touched the ground again when she scoffed and hit Jack in the chest. "Oh please." She folded her arms and looked away with a small blush forming on her face. "Like I'd ever be able to forget you."

Jack stood still for a second, just taking this moment in, this woman. His Emily. His eyes softened and he smiled endearingly at her while moving closer. "I know you won't Em." the white haired wonder said softly. He moved his arms around Emily and tilted her chin up. She only seemed to blush harder at the close proximity they were in. "Jack.." She murmured softly. Jack moved his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as they moved closer until finally their lips met. Jacks' shoulders sacked as he made a small sound at their contact. He couldn't believe they were doing this again. The first time they touched lips was magical, and it was hard for him to think of anything other than that moment. Now, the second time they kissed, seemed even better. _'I'm a lucky guy.' _He found himself thinking. He noticed how soft and plump her lips felt against his. How when he shyly licked her lip, he tasted cherry. And how the butterflies and surprising _heat_ inside him multiplied when her tongue entangled with his.

His hand wound itself in Emily's hair, curling his fingers slightly while the other dropped his staff and moved it to her lower back, pulling her even closer to him. Emily enjoyed the feeling of Jack pressed against her, even though a slight chill surrounded her body. That chill was nothing compared to the warmth she felt.

Her hands crept up his back, till they rested on his shoulder blades where she held on tight and tried pushing him even closer. Never in her life did she imagine getting together with _Jack Frost_ of all people. And never once did she regret kissing him those few weeks back and confessing her feelings for him. She remembered how ecstatic he was, and how kept giving her kisses allover her face. It felt like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Emily loved this feeling. Till she remembered that they were in public that is. She gasped and jumped away, looking around. "What? What's wrong?" Jack asked with a dazed, almost drowsy look on his face. Emily let out a relieved breath. "I suddenly thought that I would look pretty crazy to other people, seemingly kissing the air. But you thought about that already, huh?" She chuckled. Jack grinned sheepishly. He had brought them to a secluded area in the forest. No one seemed to wander this far, so it seemed pretty unlikely that they'd be found. He shrugged while keeping a tight hold on her. "I.. Was kind of hoping that this would happen." the wintery spirit said softly. The violet-ish blush on his face made him look so adorable. Emily couldn't help but blush and giggle at him.

Jack grinned, blush still in place, and moved in for another taste of those delicious lips of hers. But it was that moment when Emily suddenly realized. "Oh heavens, we left Jamie all alone!"

Jack looked disgruntled at her shout of realization. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he's probably having a snowball fight with the other kids." He said and tried to touch his lips to hers again. But Emily, no matter how much she wanted to continue kissing him, felt more worried about her little nephew at that moment. She pushed a hand between their mouths, so Jack's slightly chapped and wet lips met her fingers instead. He groaned and bowed his head in defeat, leaning it against her shoulder. "Alright, you win. We'll go back to check on Jamie. I suppose you're right anyway.". Emily grinned as he looked at her with a small smirk.

"But you know what that means right?" His smirk turned into the full blown, mischievous grin of his. She narrowed her eyes at him and cautiously asked, "What?". Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist again tightly. "More flying!" And the two were off, soaring in the sky again as Emily could be heard screaming her head off in the distance.

As it turns out, Jamie _was_ indeed having a snowball with the other kids. He did say that he missed them a little. They made it up to him by making their own snow igloo. While they were doing that, little Jamie was completely oblivious to the heated and playful looks Emily and Jack were throwing each other. At one point, Jack moved in close to whisper in Emily's ear "We'll finish what we started later.", which made her face light up like a red Christmas light.

When they finally got home, and they all retired to their rooms, Jack visited Emily in her guest room at the Bennet's house. The first thing he did was hold her cheek and kiss her soundly on her lips. Jack rejoiced at feeling her lips against his again, their bodies pressed together. Emily tried to make as less noise as possible as they held on to each other. Jack was acutely aware of certain _curves_ of Emily's body. Particularly in the chest area that was pressed against his hard one. He couldn't help but blush brightly and let a small moan escape.

He pushed Emily against the wall and slid his hand to her hips, his cold fingers slipping under Emily's soft pajama shirt. She gasped at the tingling feeling, spreading through her body and setting in her abdomen. Jack was totally out of it. Having gone from 300 hundred-something years without any contact to this amazing woman in his arms made him feel so.. So _alive. _

Emily broke their kiss, a cold, icy smoke coming from her mouth, despite the warmth in the room. She chuckled at that and caressed the soft, frosty cheek of the winter spirit in her room. "It's been a long day Jack." She murmured regretfully. "I'm tired and I need sleep." The brunette looked at him with pleading eyed. "Will you stay with me tonight?"She whispered. Jack looked at her with a soft expression on his face, smiling before kissing Emily on the forehead and hugging her tight. "Of course I will Em.". The woman in the winter spirit's arms smiled in relief and led them towards her bed.

It was a one person bed so they had to cuddle close. Jack had his arms wrapped around his woman tightly and Emily did the same to him. At some point, their feet were touching and Emily giggled at how cold his toes were. She reached over him, Jack again _very_ aware of certain parts of her brushing against him, and turned off the little night lamp beside the bed.

When they were again settled against each other, breathing becoming deeper and eyes becoming heavier, Jack couldn't help but think some important, unspoken words before sleep took him as well.

_'I think I'm in love with you, Emily.. My Emily.'_


End file.
